Cruel to be Kind
by Sakura00124
Summary: This boy named Jesse falls in love with a girl named Keiko, but there is a big problem. In order to go out with her, her older sister needs to go out on a date first. So Jesse and Seamus are on a quest to find a boy to go out with her... and I mean any
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A lost friend

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to," said Hermione. Harry couldn't say anything but just look at the disaster that was caused to his Firebolt, it was gone forever. Harry felt like being alone.

"Harry wait," said Ron. Harry went upstairs and shut the door. He felt like he lost this best friend. "Harry, I know you feel bad about what happened. It was an accident, you know, you can always buy another one there are tons."

"Yeah, with what money? I don't have enough money." replied Harry annoyed.

"You don't? Dude I thought you were rich," said Ron. Hermione immediately cast him an evil look.

"Um, can you both leave now, I really do not feel like dealing with you two." asked Harry. "Okay," said Ron, "I hope you feel better bro." Harry just laid there thinking about how he possibly talk to Ron and Hermione, maybe he shouldn't have reacted like he did.. "I mean.. it was just a broom.." What was he saying, it wasn't just a broom it was given to him by Sirius, his godfather, which was now dead. Harry sat up and went downstairs were Ms. Weasley was busy making lunch. Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting there talking.

"So, are you here to apologize?" asked Hermione.

"apologize for what?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"For acting like a stupid git towards us," replied Hermione.

Harry soon realized that she was right. After all they were his friends. While rolling his eyes in annoyance because Hermione always had to be right he responded with a, "Yes. "I am sorry."

"Apology accepted" said Hermione with a triumphant smile.

"So, what are you going to do about your broom?" Ron asked.

"I don't know I'll probably buy another one in Diagon Ally."

"What if you don't find one?" asked Hermione.

"Well that will be my biggest problem since Voldemort."

"Don't say that name!" cried Ms. Weasley.

"Mom he's a dead guy now, Harry defeated him. its not like he's going to come back from the dead and attack you." said Ginny.

"Did you just come from upstairs?" asked Ron.

"Nah, I came from Mars. Duh I just came from upstairs were else would I be?" Ginny's and Ron's little argument was broken off by a girl with bubble gum pink hair saying, "Wocher, Harry."

They all looked towards her direction. It was Tonks.

"Oh, hi," said Harry.

"Why the long faces?" asked Tonks.

"Harry's Firebolt just shredded into pieces," said Ron casting a look towards Hermione. Hermione made an evil stare that made Ron look the opposite way.

"Well.. you can always use mines," said Tonks.

"Really?" asked Harry with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," said Tonks.

"Well thanks, I guess I can use that one for a while, at least till I get my own" said Harry.

They were all talking about Harry's new broom to be when they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley, "Okay, I suppose that all of you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

That question made everyone stop their chattering. They just gave each other looks and ran upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head while watching all the red heads and Harry and Hermione running upstairs in a rush to get everything ready to go, "I thought so," she thought in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts

After the usual hassle of getting everything done in the morning and getting to platform 9 and ¾ on time they were finally on the train waving good bye to Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye Ms. Weasley," said Harry as he and Hermione, Ron and Ginny started to look for an empty compartment.

"HEY! You guys, lets sit here," said Ginny. When they got to the compartment that was occupied by no other than Neville and Seamus.

"Hi" said Neville and Seamus. Harry said Hi to them back.

"Hey, where's Ginny?" asked Ron. As soon as he had asked that Ginny sneaked her head through the compartment door and asked,

"Hey, does anybody Know where Dean is?"

"Nobody cares Ginny," said Ron.

"No one was asking you!" yelled Ginny back to him. It was becoming a usual ritual for Ron to start picking up little annoying fights whenever Ginny would say or ask anything about Dean. But Harry could understand. After all she was Ron's sister it must be hard to see your sister go out with one of your friends.

Ginny decided to ignore Ron at his usual bickeness and decided to ask Hermione instead, "Hermione, do you happen to know were Dean is?"

"No," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Okay thank you." With that she left.

"So, Harry, what have you been up to?" asked Seamus trying to get everyones mind of Ginny and Dean… especially Ron's.

"Oh nothing," said Harry casting a look towards Hermione.

"I didn't mean to you know, it was an accident," cried Hermione.

"I know, I know," said Harry in a tone that wasn't very convincing.

"You Know what? since you insist on blaming it on me I am going to leave."

Neville and Seamus looked puzzled.

"Well leave then," said Ron.

"Oh shut up. you have nothing to do with this," yelled Hermione.

"YES I Do! I was there when it all happened!"

"Whatever, bye!" after that Hermione stormed out of the compartment making the tiny little room shake with the force she used to slam the little sliding door.

"So What was all that about?" asked Neville.

"I know I am not supposed to blame it on her, but I am just angry." said Harry.

"So what happened again?" asked Seamus trying to get their attention back to his question.

"Oh, my Firebolt shredded into pieces."

"You're kidding," said a startled looking Seamus, "How did it happen?"

"I letted Ron give lessons to Hermione on how to ride a broomstick… unfortunately she fell, who knows how, and somehow it broke and now its irreparable," ended Harry with a sad look in his eyes.

After a while of Seamus and Neville telling Harry that it would be cool and that most likely it wasn't intentionally they were interrupted by Ginny, "Hey you guys, you should start getting your robes on because we are about to get there," said a smiling looking Ginny.

"Holly crap!" Said Ron we need to get going.

All of them started to scramble around looking for their robes while complaining how they hadn't noticed the time go by.

"Idiots," muttered Ginny under her breath.


End file.
